The invention relates to a system for viewing and displaying figurines. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which provides an attractive and appropriate setting for displaying figurines on multiple levels.
The acquiring of various figurines has become increasingly popular in the last several years. These figurines can be acquired for the purpose of collecting and playing. The displaying of such figurines has also increased in popularity. The artful display of figurines in an appropriate setting has become recognized as a desirable and important part of collecting and playing.
It is generally known in the art to display figurines by placing them on a shelf-like structure. This provides a convenient format for viewing the figurines on multiple levels. It is also known in the art to secure collectibles onto a stand. These prior methods lacked appropriate settings to enhance the viewing and displaying of figurines.
Specifically the prior art includes shelf-like structures, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,230 by Ashton and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,187 by Taub. These patents disclose vertically stackable trays for the display of commercial products. Ashton further discloses a means to support display panels on the outside of the stackable trays. What these inventions lack is a means to securely display products to be viewed with appropriate scenery.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a means for securely displaying figurines on multiple levels with appropriate settings. The present invention satisfies this need.